


Pugnacious Affection

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Thoughts Of Suicide, Oneshot, angsty, humor ig, i dont know how to tag this so just read it pls n thx, kokichis life was shitty, like its mentioned but nothing really happens, most of this is speculation but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Kaito thinks he has Kokichi all figured out, however, after a frantic phone call from his side kick, he realizes that's not true at all.





	Pugnacious Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, just felt the urge to write this.

 

Kaito had been reading a book on space exploration when he received the call. He heard Shuichi's ringtone go off, and instantly leaped up, snagging his phone, a grin appearing on his face. "Hey, Shuichi! How's my favorite sidekick?" he trusted Shuichi not to tell Maki he said that. He expected a calm, rational response, or a sigh, or _anything_. Anything that _wasn't_  frantic gasping. "Kaito..! I need you here! It's Kokichi!"

"Huh? What about him?" Kaito's heart stopped for a millisecond, before he quickly shook his head. No, it was Kokichi, he had to be fine. He always was.

"He was attacked or something on his way home. He looks pretty bad. I tried calling for an ambulance but he just grabbed my phone and threatened to break it if I called them, I don't know what else to do...I don't think I can help him...and I promised Rantaro that I'd relax with him, since I've been doing so much detective work, I need to be there in half an hour but I can't leave Kokichi like this! Kaito, please hurry," Shuichi urged, "you're the only one who can help him. Keebo is out with Kiyo today, Kaede is on a date with Tenko, Himiko is visiting her grandma, Gonta is visiting his...um...wolf family, and I don't think he'd want Miu to take care of him. So please..."

Kaito was in shock. Not only was this the most Shuichi has spoken in awhile, and for the situation. Kokichi was attacked? By who? What the hell happened to the devious little gremlin? He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and released a sigh. "I'll be there, Shuichi. Where are you right now?"

"We're at the alleyway on the corner by the convenient store, not too far from Hope's Peak," Shuichi answered immediately.

Ah, Hope's Peak. They'd just graduated barely a year ago, and everyone got their own place. Kaito knew most of his friends got their own apartment now, but others, like Rantaro, got a house, and Kaede still lived with her parents. He remembered in their Hope's Peak days, when the group consisting of him, Shuichi, Maki, Kaede, Tenko, Rantaro and Kokichi would head to the store for snacks. He remembered when Kaede was too short on cash one time and Tenko nearly gave him a black eye for not offering to help pay within two seconds. Even with her blatant man hating during those trips, they were special to Kaito. Of course, he could have done without the few times the cops came at them angrily for Kokichi stealing snacks, but he was always somehow let off the hook. How? Kaito had no idea, as Kokichi had always simply said he was Kokichi Ouma, before the two of them backed down and gave him repeated 'final warnings'. He never said another word about it.

"Alright. I'm on my way," Kaito got his shoes on, grabbed his keys, and zipped out the door.

He arrived at the alleyway within ten minutes, as it wasn't terribly far from where he lived.

Shuichi was kneeled down beside Kokichi, who was laying on the floor. His white outfit stained with blood, but Kaito couldn't see the extent of his injuries, especially given that Kokichi's head was down. "Kaito!" Shuichi looked relieved.

"Jeez, there's blood everywhere," Kaito mentioned, grimacing at the coppery scent.

"Heh...you should...see the other guy...if you think I'm bad...most of it is his," Kokichi said, his voice strained. Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure dude, because you totally know how to fight."

"I c-can so...I'm actually super strong!" Kokichi was clearly trying to sound normal, but he was struggling.

Kaito scoffed. Sure. Shuichi just looked between the two, conflict clear on his face. Kaito nudged him. "Hey, Shuichi, don't worry about him. I'll help him. You just go spend some time with your boyfriend," he said.

Shuichi hesitated. "...Alright."

"Tell Ranty I said hi," Kokichi spoke.

Shuichi's cheeks pinkened as he mumbled a small 'okay' before leaving.

Kaito sighed and turned to face the little hurt gremlin. "Okay, so, my place or yours?" he questioned. Kokichi choked out a laugh. "My my, Kaito, at least buy me dinner first!" he said in a snobby tone of voice. Kaito's face turned red. "Wha-? No! I'm not buying you dinner! C'mon, I'll take you to my place so you can rest up," he leaned over, and picked him up, bridal style.

"Jesus, dude, you're light as hell. Are you sure you're 19?"

"Waaaah you're so mean!"

"I can and will drop you."

Kokichi wailed. "Rude. At least buy me some panta before we go? I dropped mine when the guys attacked!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Later. Right now, you need to rest."

Kokichi grumbled as Kaito carried him back to his apartment, moving to easily carry him with one arm when he had to get his keys out. He unlocked the door, carried him in, closed and locked the door, and took him to his bedroom. He laid him down.

"I knew you had lewd intentions with little ol' me!" Kokichi looked at Kaito in feigned horror.

"I do Not!" Kaito growled, irritated. "Just shut up dude and let me see how bad it is."

"Nah, I'm actually tired, so I'll just go to sleep."

"Kokichi! Jesus Christ just let me help you before some of your wounds get infected, then you'll _really_ have to go to the hospital!" Kaito snapped. Why couldn't Kokichi see he was concerned, that he just wanted to help him? Why did he have to be such a little shit? He took a deep breath as Kokichi fell silent, letting Kaito remove his shirt. He saw numerous bruises and some cuts welted on his torso. "Kokichi..." he breathed, "what _happened_?"

~

Kokichi didn't want this to happen. Not Kaito. He didn't want Kaito, of all people, to see this. Kaito, who he admired since they met, Kaito, who he's liked for a year now, Kaito, who was staring at his thin body with a mixture of horror and anger. He wanted to tell the truth but...how can he? He didn't want Kaito to know how truly weak he was, to know he was a pathetic excuse of an Ultimate Supreme Leader, getting beat up by some street rats. So, he dodged the question.

"You already know I was attacked, jeez and you say _I'm_ slow sometimes!"

"Kokichi! This isn't a laughing matter! You're badly hurt!"

"Who said I was laughing, Kaito?" Kokichi asked seriously, the truth slipping from his lips before he realized it, "I know I'm badly hurt. I can feel it." At this, Kaito was the one who fell silent. Kokichi resisted the urge to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He forced a grin. "Of course, I could be lying."

"You're fucking impossible, you know that?" Kaito muttered and left for a minute before returning with a first aid kit. "Is there anywhere else other than your torso and face they hurt?"

"Nope~!" Kokichi replied easily.

Kaito rolled his eyes and began cleaning at the cuts on his body, and the one on his cheek. He had to lean in. Kokichi bit his tongue. He could be a little shit and tease him. He could be a little shit and make a lewd comment. He could be a little shit and use this as blackmail.

But he didn't.

"So, why didn't you wanna go to the hospital? They'd be better than me at fixin' you up," Kaito suddenly brought up.

"Aww, trying to get into my personal life now, Kaito?" Kokichi dodged the question, his heart starting to pick up a little. Kaito gave him a look. "No, if that's digging into your personal life, I had no idea. What's going on, man?"

"Nothing is!" Kokichi laughed, wincing, and suddenly everything felt overwhelming. All those lies, all his stress, everything. For all these years he's kept a perfect front, but now, he couldn't handle it. He was cracking. "It certainly isn't the fact everyone at the hospital knows my shitty father, who FYI is a police officer, and if he found out I was at the hospital he'd know where I was and come and start hurting me again! It totally isn't the fact I can't stand him, I can't stand how the hospital will tell him where I am despite telling them _not_ to! It's totally not the fact that everything I do is rebuked by everyone and I always feel so alone, that I deserved getting jumped by those assholes who beat me up earlier!" Kokichi couldn't stop, he was breaking. "It's _totally_ not the fact that my own dad has nailed it into my head that it's my fault mom's dead, it's my fault my brother got shot, it's my fault I get hurt and nobody likes me, that I _chose_ to be gay. It's not, okay?! It's _not_ my fault that mom died! It's not my fault someone shot my brother! It's not my choice to be gay! It's not my fault people hate me! I can't stand it! I just wanna disappear! It..it's not...it's not..." Kokichi didn't realize tears were streaming down his face until Kaito wiped them away, his face unreadable, but sympathy clear in his eyes.

"Kokichi..." his voice was pained, "no, it isn't your fault. Jesus, dude, you've been hiding all this in? Look, I'm not gonna pretend I understand, but you got me, okay? I don't hate you, I'm not leaving you. Neither is Shuichi, or Rantaro, or Keebo, or Gonta, or Kaede. Hell, even Miu and Tenko care...to a degree...but you know how they are!" Kaito said quickly.

Kokichi let out a weak laugh, his chest felt...lighter. It felt good to let everything out to someone else, instead of pacing, the thoughts of blame swirling around in his own head. He moved to hug himself out of self comfort habit.

Kaito got up and gave him a new shirt to sleep in, so his bloodstained shirt could get washed. It was a purple galaxy shirt. So typical of Kaito, and yet...when he put it on he felt...oddly safe.

"Get some rest, Kokichi, I'll be here when you wake up," Kaito said quietly. Kokichi didn't want to rest. But his eyes were drooping, so he gave in, succumbing to sleep, feeling Kaito's hand gently gripping his.

When Kokichi was asleep, Kaito carefully brought the blanket to Kokichi's chest, and ran his hand through his purple locks.

"Rest well, Kokichi, I won't let you get hurt again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing but??? Really, comments would be panta-stic. (I'm so sorry)


End file.
